<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by HarkaSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531959">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun'>HarkaSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Returning Home, Soldier Alec Lightwood, The Good Kind of Emotional, birthday surprise, happy crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a solider in the US army on tour in Iraq and due to come home in two weeks. Magnus is his fiancé back in New York, prepared to spend his birthday alone as he waits anxiously for Alec's return. A kind fate and a good-hearted Isabelle has a surprise for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO I've been watching soldiers returning home videos on YouTube and it got me emotional, so I sad-wrote this in about an hour.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy weight fell over Magnus’s sleeping form and he thrashed upright, throwing the object aside. His jacket made a soft sound as it fell to the floor and Magnus glanced upwards to see his attacker.</p><p>“Come on,” said Isabelle, grinning at him. “You gotta get some air. You’ve been cooped up in this place for days.”</p><p>Magnus groaned and collapsed backwards onto the pillows, silently damning Alec for giving his sister a key to their apartment before he left. He knew Alec had meant well, that his only motivation was to ensure Magnus was looked after while he was gone, but Isabelle’s method of waking him every Saturday was not ideal.</p><p>“Wait,” says Magnus, frowning and lifting his head again. “It’s not Saturday. It’s Thursday.”</p><p>“Aren’t you sharp this morning,” Isabelle chuckled, tossing some shoes at him, which Magnus deflected with a wave of his arm. God, she always knew what shoes to pick out. Magnus loved and hated her for that. “Come on. Saturday’s busy for me and you need to get out more. We don’t want Alec returning to a moping fiancé.”</p><p>Magnus shook his head. “I’m not moping, and Alec doesn’t get back for another two weeks. Trust me, the calendars been marked since before he left.”</p><p>Magnus had been ticking off the days for almost a year now, big crosses on a personalised calendar to countdown Alec’s return. Mid-December last year, Alec had been shipped off to Iraq. His deployment was to last the entire twelve months. He would return just before Christmas and Magnus was waiting impatiently for the holidays so that he may see his fiancé again.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time Alec had been deployed, but it was the longest. Magnus had cried the day he had left and Alec had kissed him soft and slow, told him the time would go faster than he imagined. had promised that he would do everything he could to get back before Magnus’s birthday.</p><p>So, Magnus had recorded his messages to send to Alec, occasionally got a phone call from him even if the connection was less than perfect sometimes. Time played its terrible dance and life without Alec became normal. Life with him on the other end of a static call and the other end of the world became regular and routine. Magnus hated it.</p><p>“Get dressed,” Isabelle ordered, gesturing to him. Magnus huffs and blinks hard when Isabelle comes forward, sets a cupcake on his bedside table, a single candle poking from a swirl of chocolate frosting and a heavy scatter of multi-coloured sprinkles. She kissed the crown of his head. “Happy birthday, Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus smiled, despite everything. "Thank you, Isabelle."</p><p>Alec hadn’t managed to ensure his departing vow. His last phone call had been short and sorry and Magnus had assured him that it was okay, that it didn’t matter and they would be together soon enough. Maybe it hadn’t been the entire truth. Magnus wanted Alec home; it was all he wanted.</p><p>He couldn’t even manage to make a birthday list this year. His mind wouldn’t give him any material that wasn’t: I want Alec back. No one could give him that.</p><p>When Isabelle leaves the room, Magnus dresses himself. He picks out one of his favourite outfits, a burgundy shirt with intricate gold design, black skinny jeans. He pulls on the jacket that Isabelle had thrown at him, dark and snug with golden metalwork across the shoulders, tugging on the shoes she had thrown shortly after.</p><p>He adorned jewellery across his fingers and around his neck, gold to match the patterns on his shirt, clasping a small hoop into one of his cartilage piercings and ruby studs in each of his earlobes. Blowing clear the flame and picking out the candle, Magnus took alternating bites of Isabelle’s cake as he did his makeup. It wasn’t great, but it was edible. She was certainly getting better at cooking. Magnus's lessons must have helped somewhat.</p><p>Isabelle whistled low and appreciative when he exited the room. “Nice.”</p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” Magnus said, sweeping a hand into his hair. “Shall we go?”</p><p>“Ready when you are.”</p><p>Isabelle led him. They took the subway into Manhattan and Isabelle walked them through Central Park. She bought Magnus a coffee and a croissant from a place that he and had Alec used to frequent, and they ate as they walked.</p><p>Isabelle’s phone pinged unexpectedly when Magnus was finishing his coffee and he glanced to her as he tossed the empty cup into a nearby bin.</p><p>“Anything important?” he asked, to which she smiled as she texted whoever it was a reply.</p><p>“Nah,” she said, pocketed her phone when she was done. “Nothing special.”</p><p>They talked a little at she led the way through the park. Isabelle asked what Magnus wanted to do for the rest of the day, casting him a chiding look when Magnus just shrugged in answer. She made suggestions: visiting the zoo, partaking in a shopping spree, getting another cat.</p><p>Magnus huffed and smiled softly. “You know me too well.”</p><p>Isabelle said nothing for a moment, just hummed her agreement. Her eyes flitted upwards suddenly and fixed on something ahead of them. A wide grin crossed her expression. “Well, I should be off soon, so I think I’ll leave you in the hands of my very capable assistant.”</p><p>Magnus frowned and followed her gaze, froze in his tracks.</p><p>There was a man sat on a bench a little way down the path, dressed head to toe in army uniform, camouflage trousers and shirt, a matching cap that he took from his head as he rose to his feet, his eyes fixed on Magnus. A smile overwhelmed his expression. He held a bouquet of roses in his other hand. He looked just the same as Magnus remembered.</p><p>“Oh,” Magnus gasped, his hands lifting to his mouth as tears filled his eyes. “Alec, oh my god…”</p><p>“Happy birthday,” said Alec through a grin as Magnus stumbled into a run.</p><p>Alec’s smile was everything, even if Magnus only saw it for a moment heartbeat before he threw himself at his fiancé, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. A soft chuckle left Alec’s lips, his arms around Magnus’s waist, kissing the parts of Magnus he could reach, the side of his head and the jut of his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered and Magnus choked on a sob, lifting a hand to cover his eyes. “I missed you so much.”</p><p>Magnus breathed shakily, burying his face in the side of Alec’s neck. “I missed you too,” he sobbed and tears streak his cheeks, burning hot against his skin in the winter chill. “God, I can’t tell you how much I missed you. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart.”</p><p>It took an age, but Magnus finally managed to stop crying enough to pull back, just so far that he might lift a hand to Alec’s cheek. “What are you doing here?” he asked, swallowing hard and exhaling a shaky breath alongside a tearful smile. “I—I thought… You said you wouldn’t be back until the twenty-second. How…?”</p><p>“Tour ended early,” Alec explained concisely, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he combs his fingers into Magnus’s hair. “The videos don’t do you justice… I can’t believe I’d almost forgotten how gorgeous you are.” He touched Magnus’s temple lightly. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Magnus shook his head, swallowed hard. “Look who’s talking,” he uttered, closing his eyes when Alec pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“I got you flowers.”</p><p>A startled laugh left Magnus’s lips and he slowly lowered his arms from around Alec’s shoulders. “You got me flowers,” he echoed, smiling as he accepted the bouquet that Alec presented to him. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec smiled, clearly proud of himself, glanced to his sister as she came over, embracing her tightly. Magnus’s face hurt from smiling, but he never wanted to stop. After he had thanked his sister and promised they would all catch up properly tomorrow, Isabelle bid them both farewell and Alec turned back to his fiancé.</p><p>“Come on,” said Alec, taking his free hand and bringing it to his lips. “Back to the apartment. I can get a change of clothes and you can put those in some water. We can come back after that, do some shopping, or go to the zoo. Whatever you want.”</p><p>“I just want you,” Magnus insisted. “I only want you.”</p><p>Alec smiled and squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm here now. I'm home."</p><p>Magnus stayed as close to him as possible, practically pressed up against his side. The December wind blew brisk yet Magnus felt no cold, entangling his fingers with Alec’s own as the couple walked hand in hand down the pathway and back towards home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For @LadyKiller125<br/>A prequel from Alec's POV. A snippet of his army life and a look at his journey home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Full disclosure: I know nothing about the military, but let's just pretend this is accurate for the sake of the fic.<br/>The timeline is very hasty, but I had to keep the word count down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2: Alec</p>
<hr/>
<p>The General had requested Alec in her office ‘at his own convenience’ and Alec was honestly preparing himself to be sent into a minefield or something.</p>
<p>Alec was midway through watching a video attachment on an email Magnus had sent him when there was a tap on his shoulder and he slipped his headphones down to hear the request from one of his fellow soldiers. He simply nodded, thanked them and returned to the video, fighting the heat back from his eyes, the tremors from his hands.</p>
<p>“<em>—miss you so much,</em>” Magnus continued in the video, a gentle smile upon his lips.</p>
<p>The quality of the image wasn’t great, but it was so much more reliable than phone calls or skype. The position of their base in Iraq wasn’t best to get a signal. Magnus had been told beforehand that he would be lucky to get a coherent phone call once a week and it would be a miracle if they got skype working at all, so he had promised Alec to send a video with every email.</p>
<p>“<em>Chairman’s been scratching at your pillow. He misses you too, I think. Come here, baby, come on.</em>”</p>
<p>Magnus made a kissing sound, angling his face to look somewhere offscreen, clearly trying to coax their cat to him. Alec could imagine him watching Magnus, tail sweeping softly against the floor, staring at him trying to coax and giving no reaction. He could imagine his little stuck up nose as he turned away.</p>
<p>“<em>Yeah, I don’t think he’s bothered.</em>” Magnus chuckles softly, looks into the camera again. “<em>Anyway, uh, I hope you got my last care package? I don’t actually get confirmation that you receive them until your phone calls, but it’s been over a month, so hopefully it’s arrived by now. I don’t know how well the candy fared, but I took a class and I think they turned out pretty well, right?</em>”</p>
<p>They had. Magnus’s latest care package had been filled with thoughtful items, as always, filling a little box with a book of crossword puzzles, a photo of Magnus and Chairman Meow curled up asleep on the sofa (Isabelle had taken the photo), a pack of stationary essentials, envelopes, paper, pens and suchlike, a bottle of Magnus’s home-brewed shampoo, and, of course, the candy.</p>
<p>The candy was the most noticeable, simply because it wasn’t part of Magnus’s usual ensemble. There was a note attached to the box, stating that Magnus had taken a cooking course in order to learn how to make them. They were strawberry and blueberry flavoured, Alec’s favourite, with the red shaped in love hearts and the blue in crossed kisses.</p>
<p>On top of looking gorgeous, they were also delicious.</p>
<p>“<em>I hope you liked them, anyway… I suppose I shouldn’t make this too long. I know you have things to do,</em>” said Magnus, smiled softly at the camera. “<em>You’re incredible, Alexander. I hope you know that. Everything you’re doing out there is so important.</em>” He tilted his head a little, blinking slowly. “<em>I’ll see you soon, okay? It’s not long now. I love you so much.</em>”</p>
<p>Magnus pressed a kiss to his fingers, waving faintly at the camera as he moved forward, reaching a hand to end the recording. The video ended frozen on Magnus’s face, one arm outstretched so he could press the button. Alec stared at him for a while, swallowing hard and closing his eyes as he clicked the exit icon.</p>
<p>He stood, gave a smile to the soldier in the chair beside him as they reached to squeeze his arm and offer a comforting smile. Alec smiled in return. He didn’t feel like smiling, but they all needed to give one another whatever help they could in times such as these. It was always harder the closer to home they got, as if they all believed fate would intervene and extend their tour, or something more sinister would prevent them from returning to their loved ones.</p>
<p>When he stepped into the General’s office, Alec wouldn’t deny to himself that he was terrified, but one thing he refused to do was to show that fear in front of the General.</p>
<p>“Ma’am,” said Alec, standing in front of her desk with his hands clasped behind his back.</p>
<p>“I’ll make this brief, Alec, we’re sending a plane back to New York with letters and equipment and suchlike,” said General Herondale, gazing at him steadily. “As you know, I received word from Captain Penhallow that a new battalion is being sent in. Recruits mainly, but they’ve passed training and they’re wanted at this base, meaning I’ve now got too many people. I assume you’re aware that I’m sending home a number of your colleagues today.”</p>
<p>Alec said nothing, simply nodded. He had put his name forward to go home, but he hadn’t received word back. He hadn’t told Magnus, not wanting to get his hopes up for nothing. Alec didn’t have children, so the chances that he would be favoured for home leave were slim to none.</p>
<p>“I’ve been reviewing your request and I understand that you were engaged at some point last year, shortly before being notified of your deployment, is that right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am” said Alec.</p>
<p>The General nodded at the confirmation. “Right. Well, in light of that I’m going to approve you. I’m sure Sergeant Branwell will agree. She’ll surely be sympathetic to your case.”</p>
<p>Alec blinked unsteadily. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, ma’am.”</p>
<p>“I’m approving your request and sending you home a few weeks early,” General Herondale simplified, scrawling her pen onto a form. “You can have my assurance that you won’t be deployed again for a while yet. At least a year, probably longer. Do me a favour, take this to your sergeant. Get her to sign it and get yourself on that plane as soon as you can. They won’t leave without you, but I’d prefer not to have any delays.”</p>
<p>For a good minute, Alec couldn’t speak. <em>Home</em>, the word echoed and rang in his mind like a song. Home was his apartment in Brooklyn, and his family, his sister and brother who sent him constant letters, his mother who had made him promise to call at least once a month before he had been deployed.</p>
<p>Home was Magnus.</p>
<p>“Did you hear me, private?”</p>
<p>Alec blinked hard, inhaled sharply. “Yes, I—I’m sorry, ma’am, this is coming as a bit of a shock.”</p>
<p>“I understand. It’s short notice,” said General Herondale, coming to give Alec the form he needed. “Get back to that fiancé of yours. Get married.”</p>
<p>Alec swallowed, nodded firmly. “Yes, ma’am… Do you know roughly what time we’ll be arriving in the states?”</p>
<p>“The plane’s landing in New York on the early morning of the eighth,” said the general and Alec couldn’t hold back a smile. “Now, go on. Get home.”</p>
<p>With her leave, Alec took the form and practically ran to find Sergeant Branwell. She grinned at him as she stamped an approval on the form, ushering him to pack up his things. There were others packing too. They cheered and clapped Alec on the shoulder when they saw his form.</p>
<p>Alec was honestly in a daze. It was all happening so fast, he needed to call Magnus, tell him he was coming home. Their sergeant came in, told them to be quick about packing because the plane was ready for them.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, I haven’t had time to arrange transport,” said Alec, anxious about being stranded almost two hours from his home.</p>
<p>“We’ll get something arranged for you, don’t worry,” said Sergeant Branwell. “Be a nice surprise for your family, won’t it?”</p>
<p>“Bet you anything your fiancé’s gonna cry when he sees you,” said Jia.</p>
<p>Alec chuckled faintly. “I’m not gonna bet against that.”</p>
<p>Magnus didn’t cry about a lot of things, but Alec’s deployment was one of the instances that got to him. He had shed a few tears when Alec left for this tour and his eyes always had a notable shine to them when he picked Alec up from the airport. This time, he had no warning, however.</p>
<p>When they were all packed up, Alec grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and followed his fellow soldiers out to the plane. They were giddy with relief and the promise of home and Alec laughed at all their jokes and played cards and didn’t mind when he lost.</p>
<p>They stopped off in France just under halfway through the journey. Alec bought some chocolates for Magnus’s birthday, a set of gold earrings, spread wings for his cartilage piercings. The man at the till gift-wrapped them for him for free once he heard who they were for.</p>
<p>Back on the plane, the soldiers exchanged stories of the loved ones they were most anxious to see when they got back. When it was his turn, Alec talked happily about Magnus and, honestly, almost cried when he told them that Magnus didn’t know he was coming home. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was dawning on Magnus’s birthday.</p>
<p>“You could call him?” Jia suggested, but Alec shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>“He’ll be asleep still. I’ve waited a year. I can wait a couple more hours.”</p>
<p>It took hours of material, but everyone was happy to talk until they landed. The exhaustion didn’t hit until they saw the New York skyline and then it faded again with the anticipation of seeing their loved ones.</p>
<p>They flew right over the city, off to a military landing space. As soon as the plane touched the ground, the co-pilot came to tell them they were allowed to make phone calls. Although Alec ached to hit Magnus’s name, he forced himself to stop on Isabelle’s icon, waiting a moment as it rang.</p>
<p>“Isabelle,” said Alec when his sister picked up. “Hey, it’s me.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hi,</em>” Isabelle replied, a smile to her voice despite the early hour. “<em>What time is it over there? I wasn’t expecting a call from you for a while</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s been a slight change of plan,” Alec said. “I’m in New York.”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re what?!</em>” Isabelle exclaimed and Alec angled the phone from his ear with a wince. “<em>Why didn’t you tell me you were getting back today? Does Magnus know?</em>”</p>
<p>Alec shook his head, despite it being a phone call. “No, and I need you to keep this quiet. Keep this a secret. I need you to get Magnus to Central Park by about midday. I’ll be somewhere around Bow Bridge. I’ll text you the details when I’m closer, but I want to surprise him.”</p>
<p>“<em>Alec, this is going to be the best birthday present he’s ever gotten,</em>” said Isabelle. “<em>Get him flowers, okay? He’ll like that.</em>”</p>
<p>Alec frowned in concentration. “Flowers, right. That’s a good idea… They’re gonna be hastily bought though. I don’t know where the florists are in New York.”</p>
<p>Isabelle launched into a set of very clear instructions on where to find some florists near Central Park.</p>
<p>Alec nodded when she was done. “Okay… Thanks, Izzy. I’ve gotta get going, but I’ll see you really soon, okay? I love you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Love you too, big brother.</em>”</p>
<p>Alec pocketed his phone, prepared to get going as soon as possible. There were processes to be followed, but Alec breezed through them all and, before he knew it, he was shaking hands with a soldier he barely knew the rank of, saluting when they did, and getting on a bus bound for Manhattan. It had been detoured to pick him up, and the passengers aboard gave him a raucous round of applause as he entered.</p>
<p>Alec shook hands with a few of them, as he made his way down the aisle, fighting back a blush as he was entirely unaccustomed to the attention.</p>
<p>Stowing his bag atop the overhead shelf, he took a seat near the back and palmed the cap from his head, holding it in his lap. He fell asleep against the window. In what seemed like seconds, he was being patted awake by the driver, who gave him a comely smile and told him he was home.</p>
<p>When Alec looked out the window, he saw the man was right. Manhattan was teeming with life and, god, Alec hadn’t seen a city like this for a long time. He grabbed his bag and put his cap back on, thanking the bus driver as he made his exit. The man turned it back on him, reaching out of the open doors to shake his hand, thanking him for his service.</p>
<p>Alec found a florist near the Rockefeller Center.</p>
<p>A gentle ring of a bell announced his arrival when he gently pushed the door open and a young shop assistant was immediately gushing over him, desperate to know who he was buying flowers for. When Alec explained they were for his fiancé, she actually put a hand to her heart.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s so romantic,” she uttered. “When did you get back?”</p>
<p>“About twenty minutes ago. I haven’t seen him for nearly a year. It’s his birthday today, so I wanted to get him something special.”</p>
<p>The girl clapped in glee. “Oh, honey, I’m sure you’re all he needs… but, you’re here, so I’m thinking roses,” she said, leading Alec to a forest of red and pink, all individually stemmed in a rainbow of blush. “What do you think? We can mix and match colours, or get a proper arrangement done for you. You can pick out different flowers.”</p>
<p>Alec chose a dozen of the dark pink roses, thanked the woman as she wrapped them for him. She wished him well as he paid and he gave her a short wave goodbye as he left the shop. There was a lightness in his step that he hadn’t felt for almost an entire year. His heart ached simply because he was so close.</p>
<p>The park was beautiful even in winter, the tree barren and bare, but the space was still gorgeous. Alec breathed deeply in the brisk air. He and Magnus came here so often while Alec was on leave. They had their café that they frequented. Magnus liked the zoo and the shops along fifth avenue. Alec wanted to take him to all those places today.</p>
<p>He picked an empty bench just before the river, sitting himself there and setting his bag down beside him. He rested the bouquet of roses over his lap, taking out his phone to send Isabelle a quick text.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m here. On a bench just before you get to bow bridge.</strong>
</p>
<p>Barely seconds later, she texted a reply. <strong>On our way. Coming over down the pathway x</strong></p>
<p>Alec grinned and pocketed his phone. He took a deep, if not slightly shaky, breath, fighting to calm his nerves. He hadn’t seen Magnus in almost a full year now. The worry that it wouldn’t be as magical as he was imagining was only just setting in.</p>
<p>Just as the thought crossed his mind, he glanced to his side and saw Magnus walking up the path, smiling at something Isabelle was saying. He was dressed gorgeously, black jeans and jacket, that burgundy and gold shirt that Alec loved, jewellery and makeup to match.</p>
<p>Alec wanted to sprint to him, but he forced himself to wait until Isabelle caught his eye. She smiled, said something to Magnus that made him frown and follow her eye line. Alec rose to his feet, taking his cap off in the process, watched Magnus lift both hands to his mouth, tears striking the eyes that he has fixed on Alec.</p>
<p>There’s a tearful smile on his face as Magnus runs to him.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” he said and Magnus hit him like a brick wall.</p>
<p>He threw his arms over Alec’s shoulder, hands clutching at his back. He was crying. Alec dropped a kiss to his shoulder, lips pressing to the side of his head. Tears filled his eyes. It had been almost a year, and Magnus was here in his arms once again and Alec never wanted to let him go.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he whispered and Magnus sobbed, hugging him tighter. “I missed you so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>